Punishment
by Topwolf78
Summary: It's the night after Aido drank Yuki's blood and he is feeling pretty good about himself until Kaname request to see him in his room to deal out his own form of punishment. (One Shot) (Lemon) Kaname X Aido


The night after Aido drank blood from Yuki's hand…..

All the vampires were waiting in the Night Dorm for class to start. "Where is Lord Kaname, he should have been here by now." Ruka said in a concerned voice. "He's probably busy at the moment, don't worry yourself." Takuma spoke with a smile. Suddenly Seiren walked into the room. "Dorm President Kuran will not be attending class today so please proceed without him as normal, and Aido President Kuran would like to speak with you in his room alone." "Oh, ok." Aido said as he quickly stood up from his seat. "What did you do this time Hanabusa?" Akatsuki said rolling his eyes. "That's not fair, I didn't do anything!" Aido yelled in defense. "Not yet anyway." Ruka said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up Ruka! He's probably got some important task for me to do since I can't go to class." Aido said as he walked up the stairs to Kaname's room. "I think he's being a bit too optimistic." Takuma said smiling. The rest of the young vampires when to class, as Seiren walked Aido to Kaname's room. Seiren knocked on Kaname's door. "Yes, come in." Kaname said. Seiren opened the door and she and Aido walked in. "Oh yes Aido, thanks for bring him, please make sure that we are not disturbed." Kaname said while putting a book down on the table next to him. "Yes Dorm President Kuran." Seiren said as she bowed and left the room shutting the door behind her. "You want to see me Lord Kaname." Aido said with a nervous look on his face. "What did the Dorm Master say yesterday after I left you with him?" Kaname said with his gaze fixed on Aido. "He said my behavior was unacceptable and a poor refection on all other vampires." Aido said staring at the ground. "And what punishment did you receive." Kaname said as he took a step towards Aido. "I….I was suspended for ten days from all school activities." Aido said with a fearful look on his face. "And do you think that's an appropriate punishment for your actions." Kaname walked towards Aido until he was standing right in front of him. "I…..I guess not." Aido said as he trembled in fear. "What do you think an appropriate punishment should be, Aido?" Aido swallowed hard, "whatever you think is right Dorm President." Aido slowly looked up to match Kaname's gaze. Kaname smiled and suddenly pushed Aido against the wall and held down his wrist. Kaname leaned in and whispered into Aido's ear. "I think the punishment should fit the crime." Aido closed him eyes and clenched his fists. Kaname slowly licked up Aido's neck. Kaname's eyes turned red and he ran his fangs up Aido's neck. Aido held his breath and stuck his neck out. Kaname sunk his fangs into Aido's soft milk white skin. Kaname tightened his grip on Aido's wrists. Blood ran down Kaname's face falling onto Aido's clothes. Aido could feel every ounce of blood Kaname sucked out of his body. Aido's body shock from the sting of Kaname's fangs. Kaname bit down harder on Aido's neck causing him to let out a small moan. Kaname released Aido's neck, and blood ran down Kaname's chin. "Aido, how did Yuki's blood taste?" "It was unlike any blood I have ever tasted before." Aido spoke softly with fear in his voice. Kaname bit down no Aido's neck again. He released one of Aido's wrists and moved his hand to Aido's chest. Kaname unbuttoned Aido's shirt one button at a time. After the last button Kaname ran his hand up and down Aido's bare chest. Aido opened his eyes wide in shock. "Lord Kaname what are you….!" Kaname interrupted Aido, "don't move and don't speak." Kaname commanded. Kaname started rubbing and twisting Aido's nipples. Aido's body trembled with every touch. Kaname started licking the blood off of Aido's neck and his body shuttered. Kaname moved has hand down to Aido's crotch and stared rubbing it. "You're hard, do you like when I touch you, Aido?" Kaname whispered into Aido's ear. "No, I…Stop." Aido face turned bright red. "Your body is saying something different." Kaname sunk his fangs back into Aido's neck. He slipped his hand down Aido underwear causing Aido to throw his head back. Kaname continued sucking Aido's blood as he rubbed his member. Kaname flipped Aido around and pushed him back against the wall still holding one of his wrists to the wall. Kaname began licking and sucking the blood off of Aido's shoulder and back. Kaname stroked Aido's penis faster and faster. Aido's eyes turned red as he moaned uncontrollably. Kaname could hear Aido's heart racing causing his member to throb. Aido was at his limits and could feel himself on the edge. "Aido, you're getting wet." Kaname said with a smirk. Aido tried holding back his climax not wanting to sully Kaname's hand with his impure seed. Kaname licked Aido's ear slowly making him flinch as Kaname's warm breath enveloped his whole body. "Lord Kaname please stop or else I'm going to..." Aido could barely speak. You're about to what, cum?" Kaname said with an evil smirk on his face as he finished off Aido. "Well that was fast." Kaname said as he pushed Aido onto his bed. Aido laid there panting heavily. Kaname trailed his fingers down Aido's chest to his unbuttoned pants. "Now it's time for the second part of your punishment." Kaname said as he climbed on top of Aido. Kaname reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled off Aido's pants and stared at the pale white, blond haired, naked, young vampire looking up at him. "Don't worry it will only hurt for a second." "Kaname wait I." Aido was cut off as Kaname thrust his penis into Aido's virgin whole. Aido cried out as Kaname when deeper and deeper. "You're very tight Aido, I'm glad to be your first." Kaname said placing a kiss on Aido's lips. "Kaname!" Aido yelled out. Kaname came inside Aido with a few last thrusts. Aido could feel Kaname's warm seed inside of him. Tear began flowing from Aido's eyes. "Your crying, did I hurt you that much?" Kaname said while wiping the tears from Aido's face. "No, I'm just so happy to be with you Lord Kaname, I love you." Aido stared into Kaname's eyes. Kaname got up and threw Aido his clothes. "Get dressed." Aido put his clothes on and Kaname walked him to the door. "Tell no one about this or the next punishment will be a far less pleasurable one." Kaname gestured towards the door. Aido reached for the door knob but paused and turned to face Kaname. "I love Lord Kaname; I want to be by your side forever." Aido said looking down and clutching his chest. "And in that Aido lays your true punishment." Kaname opened the door and Aido walked out, Kaname then shut the door. "I know all too well how painful such a punishment can be, a love that will never and can never be." Kaname spoke those words to himself as he looked out the window to the Sun Dorm.


End file.
